The invention relates to a road or reflector post manufactured of plastic material.
Road posts are known of an extruded body which has open ends, resulting from the extrusion process. On the pose end which is to constitute the upper end of the post a separate cap is placed which seats within the hollow upper end through a force fit. This cap serves among other purposes to permit the post to be driven into the ground without damaging it. However, the separate cap causes additional manufacturing and assembling cost.